A. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to compositions derived from plants and pharmaceutical uses thereof. In particular, the invention relates to the use of bioactive composition isolated from plants in the Salviniaceae family.
B. Description of Related Art
Giant salvinia (Salvinia molesta D. S. Mitchell) is one of the most widespread and environmentally, economically and socially destructive invasive plant species in the world. The salvinia also provides habitat for snails that are intermediate hosts for Schistosoma sp. which causes parasitic disease Schistosomiasis, the second most socioeconomically devastating parasitic disease after malaria. To date, control measures, particularly biological and chemical methods of this invasive species are very expensive and have failed to achieve their purpose and may cause environmental backlashes. Positive control by harvesting and utilizing giant salvinia has never been developed.
Therefore, new beneficial uses and positive control methods for these plants are needed.